Bonus Track
by mimichanMC
Summary: los que pudieron ser 3 capitulos de Kaitou Saint Tail antes del final.
1. Default Chapter

**ni hao:** seguro esta serie de fanfics no sera ninguna sorpresa para los que andamos buscando los fan fics de St. Tail en español, pero me da gusto despues de mucho ponerlos en esta pagina.

"El aniversario" esta como oneshot en varias paginas pero en realidad es parte de una seriacion mi "bonus track". la explicacion es muy simple, hace años cuando escribi esta hstoria estaba haciendo una recopilacin de los capitulos por escrito pero hubo 3 capitulos que se perdieron en mi memoria asi que decidi no dejar ese campo vacio e hice mis propios capitulos para llenar ese espacio en mis apuntes pero bueno es un buen pretexto para haer fan fics no lo creen.

asi que aqui los dejo con mi bonus track, espero y les guste,

Mimi chan

todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Megumi tachikawa (aunque me gustaria poder tener al menos a Asuka Júnior ;; pero bueno) hago esto sin fin de lucro aclarado esto aqui vamos.

**

* * *

**

**El Aniversario**

En esta ocasión un fenómeno muy interesante estaba pasando en el salón de Mimi ella y Daniel estaban extrañamente muy contentos, Mimi por un motivo y Daniel por otro, Sara estaba muy intrigada y decidió preguntarle a Mimi

Mimi ¿por qué estas tan contenta?

Lo que pasa es que mañana es el cumpleaños de Daniel

Y eso te tiene muy contenta- le dijo su amiga picara y suspicazmente

Y porque no – dijo ella tratando de defenderse y un poco sonrojada- somos sus amigos y debemos estar contentas por él, su papá esta preparándole una fiesta sorpresa seguramente él también esta contento por eso

Pero no esa no era la alegría de Daniel, él pocas veces se veía tan sonriente como ese día y uno de sus amigos decidió preguntarle

Oye tú y Mimi Hoy Han llegado muy contentos, acaso a pasado algo entre ustedes que no nos hayas dicho

No tengo idea de porque ella esta contenta pero yo tengo un motivo muy especial

Así y ¿cuál es?

Es que mañana cumplo un año de perseguir a Siniestra, es nuestro primer aniversario

Vaya Daniel llevas una cuenta muy exacta para una simple ladrona

Ella no es una simple ladrona, retráctate de lo que dijiste- le dijo un poco molesto y eso asusto a su amigo- no lo es

Esta bien, lo siento, pero no te enojes

Cuando las clases terminaron Mimi fue a donde Sara como ya era su costumbre a ver si no tendría alguna misión para la ladrona St. Tail

Hola Sara

Hola Mimi que bueno que viniste

Que pasa Sara

Tengo una misión para ti, conoces a la Señora Saavedra

Si es una mujer muy bueno una de las mayores benefactoras de la escuela y en muchas obras de caridad

Pues me vino a contar su problema

"Yo desde hace algunos años soy viuda, amaba profundamente a mi esposo, un día una amigo de la familia hizo un retrato de él poco antes de que él muriera, yo conservaba esa pintura con un infinito amor, ayer desperté y encontré la habitación donde la tenia hecha un desastre y la pintura no estaba, sé que ahora esta en una explosión de arte y que la piensa vender mañana, la pintura no tenia ningún tipo de registro o algo por el estilo, fue un regalo y no puedo demostrar que es muy, nadie la conocía y ahora lo he perdido"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

No puedo creer que le hagan eso a una mujer tan buena y generosa como ella

Si Mimi así que quería pedirte que fueras esa galería y te robaras esa pintura, mañana en la noche es el ultimo día que la tendrán en la ciudad pues la pondrán en subasta hasta Paris

Pero mañana en la noche es la fiesta de Daniel

Lo sé, podrías intentarlo antes de al fiesta

Esta bien Sara lo hare

Gracias Mimi

Cuando Mimi salió de la capilla de Sara, sintió deseos de ir a ves a al Señora Saavedra, así que fue a su casa y que estaba un poco alejada del centro de Seika así que tuvo que caminar un poco, cuando llegó la Señora Saavedra estaba en su jardín cortando rosas, ella era una mujer muy fina y elegante, tenia una gran distinción y porte, parece que la mirada indiscreta de Mimi que se asomaba por una barda había pasado desapercibida, de pronto la Señora Saavedra subió la mirada y la dirigió justo donde Mimi.

Buenas tardes señorita – le dijo sonriente al descubrir a la espía

Cuando Mimi se dio cuenta deque la había descubierto fue tanta su sorpresa que perdió el equilibrio y callo al piso

Estas bien pequeña- le dijo con amabilidad la Señora Saavedra al verla – no te has lastimado

Perdón Señora no he querido espiarla- Mimi se levanto sonrojada y le dijo- de verdad no ha sido mi intención

No te angusties, hace mucho que nadie me visita, me alegra tener visitas, te gustaría pasar a tomar una taza de té

Claro, gracias

Así Mimi entro era realmente una casa bellísima, el jardín enorme de rosas rojas que por un momento pensó aria feliz a mamá y papá era solo el empiezo en el fondo estaba una enorme mansión, a la que entraron caminaron en un recibidor donde encontraron a una lacaya

Clara por favor lleva dos tazas de té al salón de arte

Sí Señora

Ambas siguieron caminado, el salón de arte seguramente era de donde habían sacado la pintura del señor Saavedra, al entra Mimi quedo maravillada, a pesar deque era una habitación pequeña evidentemente tenia el mejor arreglo de toda la casa por todos lados había piezas de arte, pinturas esculturas y un mueble completamente repleto de libros a demás de una habitación al fondo pequeña al fondo donde se veía el rotulo de salón de lectura

Su casa es tan grande y tan hermosa

Te sorprendería saber como empezó

En ese momento llego el sirviente y llevaba con ella las tazas de té

Gracias Clara

La sirviente salió mientras Mimi miraba las pinturas en las paredes de la pared y las estatuas de los estantes con fascinación, esa chica tenia algo que a la Señora Saavedra le había gustado cuando la vio en la barda tenia la sensación de que se trataba de una chica especial

Porque lo piensa

Bueno porque la casa empezó con solo una habitación, esta, en esta habitación pase los mejores y los más dulces años de mi vida- dijo con una infinita ternura en la mirada- sabes cuando yo era joven, tendría tu misma edad quizá me enamore de mi esposo, él era un chico muy bueno, noble, de unos enormes principios, y era pobre pero muy honrado, yo pertenecía a la burguesía pero aun así nos enamoramos perdidamente, cuando nuestros padres se negaron a nuestra relación por su condición social tomo una decisión importante, iría a un largo viaje par hacer fortuna

""flash-back""

Tengo que irme- dijo muy tristemente cuando se despedía- te prometo que volveré por ti solo espérame

Lo hre te lo juro

Pero necesito que me lo prometas- saco una anillo de plata y me lo puso y me dijo- yo volveré por ti y te atrapare por favor espérame

"" fin del flash back""

Volvió 2 años después sin fortuna y volvió a mi yo enamorada de él decidí escapar con él y ser su esposa por muchos años vivimos humildemente pero muy feliz hasta que el tesón y el valor de mi esposo logró la fortuna que siempre ansió, fuimos inmensamente felices asta el día en que él murió

Debió ser la mujer más feliz del mundo a su lado- dijo Mimi enternecida por la historia

Si lo fui, y sé que algún día no muy lejano volveré a ver a mi amado esposo y seré por siempre feliz a su lado... sabes me gustaría hacer algo espera aquí- la

Señora salió de la habitación y entro en el salón de lectura donde se veían aun más estantes de libros y salió con una pequeña caja de madera – creo que me gustaría que tu tuvieras esto- abrió la caja y saco un pequeño anillo de plata- es el anillo que me dio mi esposo

No Señora yo no puedo aceptar un regalo así, usted ni siquiera me conoce

Lo sé pero tengo la sensación de que dejare este anillo en muy buenas manos y que le darás el valor que yo le he dado por tantos años, sé que pronto ya no estaré aquí y no me gustaría que este hermoso recuerdo se perdiera en la inmensidad de esta casa o sufriera la suerte de otras cosas de valor mías, conmigo ya cumplió su propósito, no sé porque siento esto pero se que contigo solo podría quedar en buenas manos

Muchas gracias Señora sé que lo podré recompensar

Así Mimi termino el té y salió de hay sabia en ese momento que nada podría hacer que ella no pudiera recuperas ese anillo. Así al día siguiente en la escuela, en el salón de Daniel cuando él abrió su mochila para sacar sus cuadernos salieron un montón de globos con confeti y atado a uno de los globos estaba la nota de St. Tail el la tomo ansioso entre sus manos decía:

_Esta noche a las 7 PM. Me robare la pintura del señor Saavedra de la galería de arte_

**St Tail**

Que bien, que bien, la veré hoy, si, si, si – grito Daniel levantándose de su asiento sin medir su reacción y ganándose la mirada autoritaria de su profesora y la asombrada de todos sus compañeros y se sentó de nuevo un poco avergonzado

¿Porque se abra puesto tan contento- se dijo para sí Mimi asombrada- nunca había reaccionado así

Así que Daniel llego alrededor de las 6:30 PM al museo para poder hablar con el dueño de la exposición

Bueno señor ¿cómo fue que obtuvo la pintura del señor Saavedra?

Bueno unos muchachos vinieron y me la vendieron, dijeron que eran unos familiares de la Señora Saavedra y que ella se las había regalado para sacarlos de un aprieto

¿Y usted les creyó!

La Señora Saavedra es una mujer muy generosa no me pareció una idea extraña cuando me lo dijeron

Muchas gracias señor

Así paso rápidamente esa media hora, el retrato estaba en una habitación privada y Daniel la estaba cuidando y pensando en su ansiado aniversario, pensando en todo ese año lleno de aventuras, de suspenso, de alegrías, de emoción, de coqueteo, de locura, de todo eso y mas a causa de esa misteriosa ladrona llamada Siniestra, esa extraña ladrona peculiar y extraordinariamente noble. Cerro por un momento sus ojos y recordó los continuos enfrentamientos con ella y lo poco que había podido observar de ella pero que sin duda le encantaba, todo ese alo de misterio que la rodeaba, su voz, su cabello, su gracia, su coquetería, su valor, su tenacidad, en eso pensaba cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron esa era la señal de que ella había llegado, de algún lugar ella grito "1... 2... 3... Ilusión". Con su chistera apunto hacia donde estaba Daniel y de pronto se vio envuelto en una luz brillante que lo segó, cuando pude volver a ver se vio en un cuarto pequeño pobremente amueblado pero no la podía ver a ella

¿Dónde estoy?

Sabes- le dijo ella de un rincón viéndolo confundido y desorientado- aquí nació una historia de amor muy hermosa, una historia donde las diferencias entre las personas no importaban no importaba si era bueno o malo, si eras rico o pobre donde lo único realmente valioso era el amor

¿De que hablas?

La Señora Saavedra vivió mucho tiempo felizmente aquí en esta sencilla habitación con su esposo, a pesar de que sabia que lo abandonaría todo pero que ganaría mas, infinitamente mas, ella siempre ha sido tan buena y generosa ayudando a todos desinteresadamente no me parece justo que le arrebaten lo único que de verdad era suyo y que valía mas que el oro para ella, ese retrato que es el recuerdo más valioso que ella tenia.

Yo siempre he sabido que tu no robas por ambición, eres una ladrona completamente diferente a otros, tu no eres una ladrona eres mas que eso, eres casi una heroína- dijo poniéndose rojo y poniendo roja a Mimi casi con lagrimas en los ojos - siempre lo he sabido

Gracias Daniel- dijo ella muy cerca de él con toda la intención de agradecerle sus dulces palabras se limpio el rostro con alegría y después de un segundo decidió seguir su plan – Daniel ¿sabes que día es hoy verdad?

Si, hoy cumplo un año de estar detrás de ti, es nuestro primer aniversario-

Mimi se puso aun más roja le dio una vuelta mirándolo directamente a la cara sin que él pudiera darse cuanta y le sorprendió que pensara en ella mas que en él mismo y no recordara su propio cumpleaños

Daniel no recuerdas algo mas- dijo divertida

¿Qué?

Hoy es tu cumpleaños – le dijo encantada ante su evidente despiste- no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, se nota que eres todo un detective

Es cierto, lo olvide por completo

Feliz cumpleaños- dijo con simpatía y ternura luego le dijo con ese tono de voz que sabia que lo ponía nervioso- te daría un abrazo pero eso seria muy peligroso para mí - Daniel de inmediato se sonrojo ante la imaginación de tal suceso - puedo darte mi regalo, es una promesa – ella se quito la cinta dejando caer su cabello en caudales rojos sobre su espalda y saco el anillo de la Señora Saavedra lo ato en ella y le dijo - no dejare que nadie me atrape, solo tu podrás hacerlo, hasta el día en que yo sea tu prisionera me devolverás este anillo... ¿lo prometes?

Lo prometo

De repente dijo de nuevo 1... 2... 3... y Daniel salió de su trance y ni ella ni el cuadro estaban ya, él salió corriendo y la vio huir con sus globos llevando la pintura consigo

Lo juro hasta ese día – grito con todas sus fuerzas – gracias

Poco después en la casa de la señor Saavedra, la Señora estaba en su habitación durmiendo cuando un ruido la despertó, venia de el piso de abajo así que bajo, no quería ni pensar en la idea de que le volvieran a robar nada de sus pertenencias más valiosas de nuevo, cuando entro en la habitación encontró una ventana abierta, el aire había abierto la ventana seguramente así que se acerco y la cerro y al momento de voltear descubrió al pintura de su esposo colgada en la pared, ella se acerco muy asombrad y vio en una esquina del marco uña pequeña nota…

_Gracias por ser tan generosa espero que esta sea una buena recompensa_

**_St. Tail_**

_PD. Su anillo esta en las mejores manos_

La Señora Saavedra vio su pintura con infinito amor, ahora sabia porque esa chica era tan especial y le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Por su parte Daniel regresaba ya a casa a esperan un regaño seguro por su papá por olvidar de nuevo su cumpleaños, hace un año le había pasado lo mismo por la misma persona St. Tail, de pronto encontró un rostro familiar en su camino, era Mimi

Hola Daniel

Hola Mimi ¿qué haces aquí?

Bueno fui a casa de una amiga a entregarle algo y tú ¿de donde vienes?

Vengo de la misión de St. Tail

Vaya cuanto tiempo has pasado ya con esa misión – lo miro y vio su anillo con la cinta de su cabello- y ese anillo con la cinta que significa

Bueno – le dijo y escondió un poco su mano- es una promesa secreta, y tu ¿qué haces por mi rumbo estas un poco lejos de tu casa? Por que vas por mi rumbo

Bueno aun tengo algo que hacer

Bueno ya llegue, seguro me espera un regaño el día de hoy... - él espero que le preguntara pero no lo hizo- hasta mañana

Nos veremos pronto

Mimi se quedo en la calle y Daniel entro en su casa, cuando él abrió la puerta todo mundo afuera grito "SORPRESA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" él sintió alguien detrás y volteo era Mimi

Feliz cumpleaños y feliz aniversario Daniel

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Solo lo sé

Gracias Mimi

Así ambos entraron a la casa y disfrutaron de al fiesta con todos sus amigos festejando los dos un año mas de una vida llena de aventuras, de amistad... y de amor.

**Fin**

* * *

**listo capitulo uno aqui por favor dejenme sus comentarios por favor me encantaria poder recibirlos, prometo contestarlos todos en msi actualizaciones.**

**Shia shen mimi chan**


	2. la rosa de mimi

**ni hao: aqui esta el capitulo dos de mi bonus track disfrutenlo **

**Mimi chan**

**-**

**todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a megumi tachikawa (aunque daria mi higado... bueno si o daria por un solo dia que asuka fuera mio mmmm) hago esto sin fin de lucro, acalrado esto aqui vamos.**

* * *

**La Rosa De Mimi**

En esta ocasión una de las compañeras de Mimi estaba repartiendo invitaciones para una fiesta la invitación decía:

Se Les Hace La Atenta Invitación Al Aniversario Numero 15

A La Señorita:

Mimi Cardona

Será Una Espléndida Fiesta De Gala Donde Te Divertirás Mucho

Atte.: Mariana Salazar

(para ir se necesitara asistir en parejas)

Mimi estaba releyendo la invitación, tenía muchas ganas de ir pero no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ir en pareja, tenía varios amigos pero no sabía a quien invitar, el ir acompañada a una fiesta donde habría baile y tendría que sentarse con él en una mesa les daría muchas ideas a todos, para salir de dudas fue a pedirle consejo a su gran amiga Sara.

Oye Sara tu ¿con quien iras a la fiesta de Mariana

Iré con salvador, nos llevamos muy bien y creo que nos divertiremos mucho y ¿tú con quien iras?  
-No lo sé Sara, aun no lo he decidido.  
¿Por qué no invitas a Daniel?  
¡A Daniel­ dijo Mimi alzando mucho la voz sin pensar en que la oyeran y se -avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían escuchado decir ese nombre y luego dijo en voz baja¿pero… yo no sé si él acepte? además.  
¿Ya se lo preguntaste?  
-No pero.  
-Pero nada – Sara tomó del brazo a Mimi y la encamino hacia Daniel.

Rina estaba Discutiendo con él, él tenía una cara de cansancio de que ya no podía mas- vamos dile- le dijo Sara a Mimi cuando estaban junto a ellos, pero Mimi se quedo callada- dile…

Vamos-dijo sara discretamente.Rina aprovechó para atacar de nuevo- Daniel, por favor, ven conmigo, te aseguro que nos divertiremos, anda di que sí.

De repente Daniel dijo algo que ninguna de las hay presentes se esperaba como una manera fácil y rápida de salir del problema y quizá respondiendo a algo que él si deseaba hacer aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Lo siento Rina pero ya tengo pareja, iré con…- y lo dijo dejándola totalmente fría - Mimi.  
-Eso no es cierto, eres muy malo ni siquiera te invito, eso es mentira.

Mimi al ver el apuro de Daniel decidió salir al quite por él, la amistad entre los dos ya se había hecho más sólida y ya no discutían tanto como antes así que dijo:

Claro que lo invite, en cuanto me dieron la invitación se lo dije- en ese momento ella pasó una mano detrás de Daniel y la puso en su espalda- él es mi pareja.  
-Muy bien Mimi Cardona, sé lo que tramas ojala y se la pasen muy mal.

Daniel miró a Mimi sorprendida, era realmente ella la chica con la que todo el tiempo se la pasaba discutiendo, en que momento la habían cambiado por una que incluso en sus problemas deseaba ayudarlo, ella enseguida lo soltó y se puso roja totalmente de la cara, Daniel solo dijo:

Gracias te lo agradezco- dijo agachado y de pronto agrego- pero… si tú no quieres ir conmigo no hay problema.  
-En realidad… yo no tengo pareja y tengo muchas ganas de ir pero si tu no quieres- le dijo entrecortadamente y agachando la mirada.  
-No, no es eso – le dijo rojo de la cara él también – tu... ¿quieres ir conmigo?  
-Por mi no hay ningún problema.  
-Está bien.

Mimi se fue a su lugar contenta, pensó que invitar a Daniel al baile seria mayor problema, pero estaba contenta de que las circunstancias se hubieran dado de ese modo y él no pensara que le pedía una cita o algo por el estilo, Mimi se dirigía ya a su lugar cuando Rafael se atravesó en su camino.

Mimi quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Mariana, por favor no digas que no, verdad que iras conmigo- le decía su eterno enamorado en un tono de suplica que la hizo sentir mal- por favor.  
-Es que yo- dijo con pena- iré con Daniel.  
¡Con Daniel- dijo en voz alta y muy sorprendido- pero ¿Por qué con Daniel? siempre están discutiendo y no se llevan bien ¿por que con él?  
-Lo siento- le dijo con mas alegría que ella sabia a él le encantaba- porque no invitas a Rina ella aun no tiene pareja.  
-Está bien, la invitare, pero estaré siempre pensando en ti – le dijo tan cursimente que hubiera querido reír pero no o hizo- estere pensando en ti durante toda la noche en que te vea en los brazos de Daniel.

Él siguió su camino y la dejo con esa idea en la cabeza "en los brazos de Daniel" no se imaginaba de esa forma aunque ni ella misma quisiera reconocerlo la idea no le era desagradable del todo.

Mimi al terminar las clases fue a donde Sara para saber si no tenía ninguna misión para ella.

Hola Mimi.  
-Hola Sara- dijo contenta- dime no hay ninguna misión para mí en esta ocasión. -Si, y tiene que ver precisamente con la fiesta de Mariana. ¿Que fue lo que paso?  
-No sé si viste ayer que traía un collar de perlas muy bonito.  
-Si me comento que había sido de su madre y que antes había sido de su abuela.  
-Así es, pues Mariana le enseño ese collar a su mejor amiga Carolina y ella le pidió que se lo prestar, ella le daría a cambio una cadena de oro que ella traía, cuando Mariana le pidió el collar de regreso Carolina le dijo que había sido un intercambio y que no le devolvería nada.  
-Pero eso no es justo ella solo se lo preso.  
-Mariana sabe que Carolina le devolverá su collar, pero no ahora y ella lo necesita para mañana en la noche, pues harán un retrato familiar y su madre le pidió que trajera ese collar para dicho retrato, carolina le dijo que se lo devolvería después de la fiesta pues quería lucirlo hay, ella sabe que se lo devolver pero esta muy preocupada por el regaño que puede recibir si sus padres se enteran que perdió su collar.  
-Entonces tendré que recuperar el collar en la fiesta.  
-Me temo que si, carolina no lo portara en otro momento.  
-Pues no se como, pero tendré que recuperarlo.

Así al día siguiente había un gran alboroto en el salón de Daniel pues la nota estaba en el Pizarrón.

_Esta noche y aunque no fui invitada Iré a la fiesta de Mariana a robarme Un collar de perlas_

_St Tail -_

Bueno pues parece que estas muy ocupado esta noche - dijo Mimi que se limpiaba un poco de tiza de la falda cuando todos estaban muy ocupados viendo el mensaje.  
-Si, creo que si¿aun así quieres que te lleve?  
-Claro…- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo- a estas alturas ya no conseguiría pareja. ¿A que hora quieres que pase por ti?  
-A las 8:00 PM estará bien.  
-Hay estaré.

Después de un día largo y cansado Mimi finalmente llego a casa y su mamá le esperaba Con una linda sorpresa.

Ya llegue mamá.  
-Hola hija ¿como te fue hoy?  
-Muy bien.  
-Ya llegó tu vestido para el baile, sube a verlo es hermoso.

Ella obedeció enseguida y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Cuando entro quedo sorprendida, vio el vestido tendido en la cama, no creía que fuera usar un vestido así para ir a la fiesta, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo para ser la acompañante de Daniel. Era un vestido hermoso con varios pliegues que lo hacían verse muy elegante, morado, Sin hombros y con una cinta larga a al cintura y muy parecido al color de St. Tail.

Después de un rato Mimi empezó a arreglarse se peino en una cola completa como nunca lo hacia, ato una cinta morada en su cabello y el flequillo lo hizo a los lados se maquillo ligero solo sombras y brillo pero aun así se veía hermosa, cuando salió dejo apantallados a sus padres.

Te vez bellísima Mimi – le dijo su mamá.  
-En serio, gracias- dijo un poco inquieta- no tarda en llegar Daniel y quiero esta Lista.  
-Yo creo que te hace falta algo. En definitivo- dijo su papá y de pronto trono los dedos y dijo "una flor", se metió la mano en la manga- 1,2,3- y saco 2 rosas rojas grandes y abiertas de su manga- para otra flor- le dio una rosa a su esposa y la otra se la puso a Mimi en la oreja – con esto te veras mucho mas bonita.  
-Gracias papàme veo bien.  
-Te vez perfecta.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Mimi corrió a abrir, era Daniel él también se veía estupendo con un smoking muy elegante, pero en cuanto la vio quedo hinoptizado, nunca había visto a Mimi tan bien arreglada y tan elegante, la manera en que se había peinado se veía tan diferente y tan fascinante, sus hombros desnudos le daban una impresión de sensualidad tentadora, se quedo viendo a Mimi de una manera tan penetrante que la asusto, pues su apariencia la hacia parecerse muchísimo a St. Tail.

¿Pasa algo malo- le dijo desconcertada- Daniel... -No, nada- se disculpo- es solo que... te vez… tan... bonita.

Era la primera vez que Daniel le decía algo como eso y la tomó desprevenida no sabía ni que decir.

Gracias- dijo sonrojada- tu también te vez muy... bien… Nos vamos.  
-Si-dijo él saliendo del embrujo- claro.

Mimi entro a despedirse de sus padres que le desearon a ambos que se divirtieran mucho. Salieron, afuera estaba el detective Astro. El papá de Daniel, al verlos bajo del auto y le abrió la portezuela a Mimi.

Buenas noches Mimi, té vez estupenda esta noche, Daniel debe estar muy honrado en ser tu pareja esta noche. -Gracias detective Astro – dijo tímidamente.  
-Solo digo la verdad- dijo levantando la mano derecha.

Todo el camino hubo silencio pero Daniel aunque lo disimulaba no quitaba la mirada de Mimi, él mismo pensaba que se veía bellísima y que tenía un parecido asombroso con St. Tail, su cabello el color de su vestido, y esa rosa que la hacia verse tan natural y tan preciosa, pero no se lo demostraba. Por su parte ella también veía a Daniel mas guapo que nunca, siempre había sido un chico que cualquier ropa lo agraciaba y lo hacia verse bien, cualquier color contrastaba de maravilla con sus hermosos ojos negros y su piel clara. Pero esa noche ese smoking negro hacia que su semblante fuera mucho más maduro y sus ojos brillaran más que nunca, además traía una colonia para caballero que nunca acostumbraba ponerse que solo resaltaba más su aroma natural de niño y eso a ella le encantaba.

¿Quien murió- dijo el papá de Daniel sacándolos de sus pensamientos – ¿porque el silencio? porque no nos comentas de tu ultima misión Daniel.

Mimi de inmediato recordó la promesa de Daniel. Esa promesa tan importante y que Aunque no hubiera oportunidad de decírsela a la cara la cumpliría.

Tu prisionera- dijo de pronto en voz baja y entonces lo miro a la cara y le dijo directamente ¿cuándo crees que sea tu prisionera?

Daniel se sorprendió mucho por el hecho de que ella hubiera utilizado exactamente el mismo termino que Siniestra.

No lo se, espero que pronto yo quisiera de... - guardo silencio y reflexión que esa promesa era casi personal, era algo solo entre esa ladrona y él entre menos personas la supieran quizá seria mas fácil de cumplir y de pronto la miro a la cara y le dijo con una sonrisa del tamaño del cielo- no importa.  
-Llegamos- dijo el detective Astro cuando casi llegaban a casa de Mariana una vez cerca ambos bajaron y se acercaron a la casa él los acompaño hasta la puerta – vendré por ustedes a las 12:30 AM. Hasta luego Mimi – le dijo el detective Astro cordialmente y dándole un beso en la mano lo que la hizo sonrojarse y luego se dirigió a su hijo- trata bien a tu pareja Daniel, no dejes que nadie te la gane – el joven detective también se sonrojo (como podría permitir que alguien le robara a su hermosa acompañante).

Así el detective Astro se fue y nuestra hermosa pareja entró a al fiesta. Al entrar muchas miradas se sentaron en ellos se veía muy bien y elegantes y nadie podía creer que ambos vinieran juntos, cuantas veces los habían visto discutir a ambos como acérrimos enemigos y ahora venían como pareja. Eso si que era extraño. Cuando entraron tuvieron mucha suerte pues sus compañeros los invitaron a sentarse con ellos en una sola mesa estaban Sara, Rafael, Rina y Salvador la fiesta inicio bien hubo una deliciosa cena y un baile de la quinceañera como es lo acostumbrado y después de un rato empezó la música y varia parejas salieron a al pista y Rina no perdió el tiempo apenas en la primera pieza le dijo a Daniel.

Anda Daniel, dame gusto al menos con una pieza – dijo con un tono de suplica justo para una niña pero al parecer dio resultado.  
-esta bien- le dijo levantándose de la mesa para no ser descortés- vamos.

Rina se levanto feliz y salieron a la pista Mimi se quedo en su lugar un poco molesta pero no quiso darlo a notar. Por su parte Sara se levanto con Salvador y Rafael no desperdició el tiempo y saco a bailar con Mimi.

(usa esta melodia desencadenada para esta escena de verdad es la cancionperfecta paa ese momento no te arrepentiras)

La pieza era una vieja canción americana que se había hecho muy famosa por ser el tema principal de una película. La canción era acompasada y delicada, eso no estaba quizá a su favor pues era inquietante, por primera vez los dos se sentían desprotegidos sin el otro, querían en ese momento estar juntos y bailar. Era extraño, pero así era, era algo más poderoso que ellos mismos. Ninguna de las dos parejas le procuraba atención a su acompañante, ambos se iban siguiendo con la mirada. Mimi no entendía porque, él había preferido sacar a Rina a la primera pieza, bueno en realidad no había sido su decisión ella lo había obligado, ella no entendía como Rina no comprendía que él no quería bailar con ella, es mas en ese momento le molestaba, ella era así esta bien, pero a ella le molestaba que no lo respetara a él y que no lo dejara en paz¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Celos... Por su parte Daniel no podía pensar lúcidamente tampoco, que estaba pasando, porque no podía apartar la mirada de Mimi, esta bien se veía muy bella pero eso no era, era mas que eso, en ese momento él quería estar con ella¿Porque ambos estaban bailando con otra pareja si había venido juntos? De pronto recordó lo que su papá le había dicho antes de irse "trata bien a tu pareja Daniel, no dejes que nadie te la gane". De pronto las dos parejeras quedaron juntas y él no aguanto mas soltó a Rina y jalo a Mimi del brazo de Rafael.

Perdóname, pero ella es mi pareja- dijo y jalo a Mimi a otro lado un poco alejado de sus anteriores acompañantes. ¿Que haces? – le dijo muy sorprendidaMimi -Lo que desde un principio debí haber hecho, tu y yo vinimos juntos y tenemos que bailar juntos.

Ella lo miraba muy asombrada pero agradecida. Así empezaron a bailar. Los compases de la canción eran adorables, suaves y románticos y como era una pieza lenta tenían que ir muy juntos, casi abrazados, ella se recargó un poco en él y disfrutó del leve momento de complicidad que había nacido entre los dos, a ella le sorprendió lo confortable que se sentía en ese momento estar con él, junto a él, le producía una sensación de absoluta confianza se sentía segura en sus brazos como pocas veces en su vida se había sentido y en ese momento no quería separarse de él. Él por su parte se sentía también muy extraño, estar con esa chica de pronto se había vuelto casi una necesidad y ahora que la tenía con él, en sus brazos quería cualquier cosa menos soltarla, era como parte de su cuerpo en ese momento y sentía que si la soltaba perdería la mitad de su propio ser. Eso solo lo había sentido con una persona. Con St. Tail y eso ya era demasiado ahora con ella también¿que era eso acaso ella también le gustaba? Tal parecía que el destino los quería juntos pues de pronto ella se tropezó y la obligo a recargarse aun mas en él para no caerse, él la sostuvo un poco para que no cayera al piso; Por un par de minutos aunque los dos lo negaran les gusto bastante estar juntos, sentirse el uno parte del otro. Pero la pieza termino y todos comenzaron a sentarse aunque ninguno de los dos quería tenían que hacer lo mismo, él la ayudó a salir de la pista e ir a su mesa.

¿Estas bien Mimi- Daniel la traía de un brazo tan tiernamente para ayudarla a caminar y todo mundo los veía seguramente mas uno pensó que era una escena muy romántica. -Creo que si solo me torcí el tobillo, no te preocupes, pero me rompí el zapato me permites un minuto.  
-Si claro¿pero si necesitas ayuda?  
-no te preocupes- ella le puso una mano sobre la mejilla tan delicadamente que el gesto lo sorprendió y no supo que hacer- estaré bien. (version dos)

Ella se alejó caminando dejando a Daniel con un sabor en la boca muy dulce. Entro en el tocador y después de cerciorarse que no había nadie en el se transformo, pero olvido un detalle importante aun conservaba la rosa en el cabello que su papá le había puesto.

Afuera eran las 11:00 pm Daniel sabia que St. Tail ya no podía tardar en llegar, de pronto las luces se apagaron y Saint Tail apareció en la plataforma que se había mandado hacer para el retrato familiar, Daniel la vio pero estaba muy obscuro y al ver la rosa inmediatamente la reconoció sin saberlo y le grito:

Mimi baja de hay, Siniestra ha llegado y puede ser peligroso.

Mimi quedo fría ¿por qué le había dicho eso? Repentinamente reacciono era, la rosa así que conservo la calma y pregunto con coquetería.

¿Con quien me confundes Astro Júnior?  
¿Siniestra-No hay necesidad de carreras el día de hoy Astro Júnior, por lo que veo estas muy ocupado hoy ¿no es así?  
¿De que hablas?  
-De tu acompañante, tengo la sensación de conocerla, ella es muy bonita yo no arruinare tu noche, solo vine por el collar- busco y enseguida encontró a Carolina y le dijo - tu sabes quien es la dueña de ese collar devuélvelo y no lo robare – carolina se apeno mucho y fue con Mariana llorando- es hora de que yo me vaya, asta luego Astro Júnior. -No te escaparas Siniestra.

La carrera de rutina empezaría en ese momento, pero cuando ella quiso huir por las escaleras la torcedura de su pie la traiciono y la hizo caer por las escaleras, Daniel que ya iba tras ella trato de detenerla para que no se hiciera daño pero no pudo y ella se lo llevó en la caída, cayeron por las escaleras y el mismo movimiento no dejo que Daniel pudiera mirarla, cuando finalmente llegaron al piso ella dijo "1... 2... 3... luces" y todas las luces del lugar se apagaron dejándolo todo en semipenumbra.

Estas ves te tengo- le dijo Daniel y la tomo por la cintura para que no pudiera escapar.  
¿De verdad quieres atraparme esta noche Daniel- le dijo tiernamente- tendrías que dejar a tu linda acompañante.  
-En realidad- dijo pensando en todo lo que había sentido esa noche- NO, esta noche no. -Entonces… - dijo y se quito la rosa del cabello y soplo sobre ella, al parecer tenía una especie de somnífero (magia) muy leve- duerme mi querido detective - Daniel casi instantáneamente cerro los ojos – dulces sueños mi dulce pareja.

Pasaron un par de minutos 10 o 15 y Daniel aun permanecía dormido pero una dulce voz intentabas despertarlo.

Daniel… Daniel – decía Mimi suavemente tratando de despertarlo- Daniel… -Siniestra- Daniel despertó y la sujetó de los brazos- no te escaparas.  
-Daniel¿que te pasa? soy yo Mimi, Daniel¿estás bien?  
-Donde esta St. Tail – dijo aun aferrándola de los brazos. -Se fue, tú estabas inconsciente Daniel, nos asustaste ¿estás bien¿Y tú rosa? –dijo Daniel sorprendiéndola y aun atontado por el somnífero¿dónde esta tu rosa?  
-No lo se debo haberla perdido pero eso no tiene importancia – dio un poco Nerviosa.  
-Toma- levanto la rosa que había dejado St. Tail y la puso en su oreja dándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla- se te ve muy bien. -Gracias- dijo ella tiernamente y un poco sonrojada.

Así el alboroto y la fiesta continuó, Carolina le devolvió el colar a Mariana y le pidió una disculpa, pero Mimi quería probar a Daniel.

¿Porqué me confundiste con ella?  
¿Qué?  
-Te escuche, le gritaste a ella mi nombre.  
-Es que ella tenía una rosa como la tuya y ustedes… ¿Nosotras? – le dijo suspicazmente.  
-Tu y ella se parecen un poco supongo. -Sabes me da gusto que no la hayas atrapado esta noche, me habría quedado sin pareja.  
-A mi también. -A si y tu ¿Por qué? pensé que atraparla era lo mas ansiado en tu vida.  
-lo es, pero esta noche ella tenía razón en algo que alcanzo a decirme que es suficiente razón para no querer atraparla esta noche.  
¿Que te dijo? anda dime.  
-No lo entenderías.

La velada paso tranquila y todos se divirtieron mucho, el resto de la velada Mimi y Daniel se la pasaron como los mejores amigos... por ahora .

Fin

version dos

¿Estas buen mi...- el estuvo a punto de decir "mi amor" no entendió porque esa frase quería salir de sus labios pero casi comete el error de decirla- Mimi?  
-Si, creo que si lo estoy- dijo ella sin notar lo que Daniel estuvo a punto de decirle por la ansiedad de la misión y el dolor del pie.  
-No necesitas ayuda.  
-No, no te preocupes mi...- que pensó, esa frase se vino a su mente como por instinto "mi amor" ¿Por que quería decirle eso a él- mi pie pronto estara bien pero mi zapato se rompió me permites.  
-Seguro no necesitas ayuda.  
-No, en serio.

Se levanto y al tratar de caminar tropezó y callo directamente sobre su pecho y él la abrazo para detenerla y del golpe lo tiro a él también.

Estas bien mi .  
-Estas bien mi ...

En ese momento la frase de "mi amor" saldría limpia y clara como sus corazones les pedían sacarla, pero llego Rina reclamando a grandes voces que Daniel la hubiera dejado sola en la pista y ella aprovecho para irse pues ella lo tenía acaparado y ella debía cumplir una misión pie lastimado o no y sentimientos confusos o no...


	3. El secreto de mimi

ni hao: Ultimo Capitulo del bonus track enyoy it!

mimi chan

* * *

**El Secreto De Mimi**

Mimi iba llegando a la escuela, un día totalmente normal un par de días después de la fiesta de Mariana, cuando llegó Sara desesperada a su lado.

Mimi, algo horrible ha pasado.  
¿Que pasa Sara?  
-Ricardo¿Ricardo lo recuerdas?  
-Si, si lo recuerdo – dijo ella sin entender- que pasa con él.  
-Mimi, él me dijo – decía muy alterada lo que llamo la atención de Daniel- me dijo... me dijo.  
¿Qué Sara? No me dejes así- le dijo confundida.  
-Me dijo que sabe tu secreto.  
¿Qu... que? Dijo esforzadamente y abriendo muchísimo los ojos eso que acaba de decirle Sara era una broma - Sara hablas de ese secreto, de nuestro secreto, el de...  
-Sí Mimi.

En ese momento la maestra entró y todos tuvieron que sentarse en su lugar. Daniel vio todo esto y le llamo mucho la atención, ellas se veían muy alteradas y no estaban poniendo nada de atención a la clase, sin más Daniel hizo una nota y pidió que se la pasaran a Mimi

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa¿Te puedo ayudar?  
Daniel_

Mimi la leyó un tanto sorprendida y enternecida por el gesto tan noble de Daniel al preocuparse por ella.

_Nada, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí_

_Mimi _

Esa fue su respuesta y lo miro con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. En cuanto terminaron las clases Mimi y Sara salieron dejando a Daniel totalmente intrigado. En cuanto estuvieron solas en la capilla de Sara ellas platicaron del asunto.

-Pero¿como Sara¿como fue que lo descubrió?  
-Él vino ayer por la noche y eso fue lo que me dijo:

_**FLASH BACK**_

-"Muy buenas noches -Muy buenas noches joven del valle -Sara- al escuchar mi nombre me pareció muy extraño que un desconocido me tuteara- quiero platicarte a ti un secreto que creo podría interesarte.  
-De que se trata cuénteme con confianza.  
-Sabe hace unos días fui invitado a una fiesta y en la dicha apareció la misteriosa ladrona Siniestra, y yo me di cuenta de que unas de las invitadas a esa fiesta que yo conozco tuvo ciertas… similitudes con la ladrona: un pie lastimado, una rosa, una apariencia física parecida, un alo de misterio y por ultimo un ADN idéntico que pude analizar gracias a un cabello qué la ladrona dejo en la rosa que llevaba consigo y a uno de la chica que yo conozco, después de un par de días de seguir a esa chica sus pasos me han traído varias veces aquí.  
¿Que intenta decirme joven del valle?  
-Conozco la verdadera identidad de la ladrona Siniestra y sé que tu también así que necesito que le des un mensaje... dile que quiero hablar con ella que poseo algo suyo y que no se lo devolveré hasta que ella me lo pida"

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK -_**

Eso fue todo lo que me dijo.  
-Pero... - dijo entrecortadamente- como no lo puedo creer- su primer pensamiento fue "no él no yo quiero que sea Daniel"- no puede ser… -Mimi, estás bien.  
-No Sara, no lo estoy.  
-Debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces, esto puede ser muy peligroso. Ricardo podría desenmascararte en cualquier momento.

Mimi salió de la capilla y se encamino rumbo a su casa no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. No era posible, Ricardo no podía hacer que ella rompiera su promesa, debía ser él, nadie más que Astro Júnior seria quien la descubriera, caminado llegó finalmente a su casa y la recibió su mamá.

Hola mamá.  
-Hola hija¿té pasa algo?  
-No nada, estoy bien – dijo mirándola y obligando una sonrisa- es solo que estoy cansada, ha venido alguien a buscarme.  
-Si un chico dejo esta nota para ti- saco la nota de su delantal y se la entrego.  
-Gracias mamá.

Mimi subió a su habitación y entro todo parecía normal pero Ruby estaba muy alterada en cuanto entro se le aventó encima.

¿Que pasa Ruby- la reacción tan extraña de su mascota, no era normal, algo pasaba o había pasado hay, reviso el lugar con la mirada y no encontró su camafeo así que enseguida leyó la nota que tenia en sus manos:

_Querida Mimi: _

_Sabes que ahora se tu secreto y que poseo algo tuyo. Quiero invitarte a mi casa a comer y hablar tranquilamente del asunto a las 5:00pm.  
_

_Tuyo: Ricardo Del Valle_

Ella no podía creer lo que había hecho; se había robado su pertenencia más valiosa el camafeo de Saint Tail, no podía ser posible, como había entrado a su habitación y robado hay como un vulgar ladrón. Ruby se acerco a ella y descubrió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, eso la lleno por fin de furia así que a las 5:00 PM llego furiosa a su casa.

Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Ricardo del valle.  
-Si, el joven del valle la espera- le dijo el mayordomo.

Mimi entro y vio a Ricardo en le comedor, en cuanto él la vio entrar se levanto de la mesa.

Pensé que no vendrías, perdón por no esperarte.  
-No estoy aquí para comer Ricardo.  
-Sabes siempre supe que tú eras mi destino, primero tú y luego.  
-quiero mi camafeo- dijo con decisión – en mi opinión tú estás loco y eres un patán. Con que derecho entras en mi alcoba robas mis pertenencias y golpeas a mi mascota. No me importa lo que creas o pienses, me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que quiero de ti es que te alejes de mi camino y me devuelvas mi camafeo.  
-En serio no te importaría que le dijera a todos lo que sé... sé de alguien que se moriría por saberlo.  
-Ya te lo dije Ricardo, quiero mi camafeo.  
-Pues no te lo daré, quiero que St. Tail venga por el.  
-Ella no vendrá.  
-Pues no se lo daré a nadie más.  
-Visto esta que no me devolverás nada- ella dio media vuelta con dirección a la puerta furiosa. Cuando de pronto Ricardo un poco antes de que ella saliera dijo algo que la dejo completamente fría.  
-Sí St. Tail no vine por el le contare todo a Daniel Astro Júnior.  
-Tú no puedes hacer eso- dijo volteando muy asustada sin poder ocultar su miedo -Claro que puedo y lo haré. Le daré la prueba de ADN si Siniestra no viene por "su" camafeo, tienes de limite hasta mañana en la noche.

Mimi salió de hay completamente furiosa. En la calle iba muy cabizbaja y pensativa, caminaba sin rumbo no sabia que hacer, si iba a recuperar su camafeo le daría la razón a Ricardo y si no iba él le daría las pruebas de su identidad a Daniel y él la odiaría, ese era su mayor miedo, pero necesitaba su camafeo para ser St. Tail. Iba agachada pensando en todo eso cuando alguien delante ella iba en la dirección opuesta y ella por su despiste choco contra ella.

Lo siento mucho vengo muy distraída- oculto la cara avergonzada – discúlpeme usted ¿Desde cuando me tratas de usted- dijo la persona delante de ella.  
-Daniel… – dijo asombrada- vaya – dijo un poco molesta – eres la última persona que pensé encontrarme en este momento.  
¿Te molesta que yo este aquí?  
-No- dijo ella enseguida muy apenada- lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y estoy un poco molesta pero tú eres el responsable.

Ambos caminaron juntos en silencio y se sentaron en un banco cercano.

¿Te molesta sí te ago una pregunta?  
¿Cuál?  
¿Porque están tan preocupadas tu y Sara? Hoy las vi y me llamo la atención, son… mis amigas y si en algo puedo ayudarlas.  
-Daniel… – dijo con un tono lleno de ternura, lo que hizo sonrojarse un poco a Daniel- sabes, yo tengo algo muy importante y muy valioso que comparto con Sara, quizá tú no debas saberlo, pero por otro lado se que algún día lo sabrás y no se como reaccionaras en ese momento. - Mimi lo miro y lo vio muy confundo, así que decidió darse a entender un poco mas - y ahora alguien nos a robado eso y es muy importante para nosotras recuperarlo, esa persona me ha amenazado diciéndome que si no ago algo que me ha pedido no me devolverá lo que me ha quitado y se lo dará a todas las personas sin mi consentimiento, yo se que si esa persona da eso a todos perderá todo su valor he incluso podría hacerle un gran daño a Alguien a quien yo... quiero mucho y no se que hacer- Daniel la miraba compasivamente¿tu que harías?  
-Bueno – dijo sin saber exactamente si su respuesta era la correcta- creo que lucharía por recuperar o que es mío sin importar que.  
-Gracias Daniel, es lo que pensé que dirías.  
-Cuentas conmigo si así lo deseas.  
-Gracias Daniel.

Se levantaron y en ese momento Daniel le dio un abrazo a Mimi que la sorprendió mucho, él nunca se había comportado así con ella pero se sintió muy protegida, como pocas veces y en ese momento deseo que no la soltara. Por su parte él sintió la perenne necesidad de hacer eso, un deseo que no supo ni como ni cuando nació, pero al momento de tenerla junto a él sintió una emoción que nunca había sentido, algo que no sabia ni como explicar pero deseó en ese momento no tener que soltarla.

Somos amigos… sabes que cuentas conmigo.  
-Muchas gracias Daniel, no sabes como te lo agradezco.

Así se despidió de él y fue enseguida a donde Sara a contarle todo lo que había pasado en la casa de Ricardo y que es lo que había hecho en su casa, cuando terminó de contarle todo ella estaba realmente molesta.

Que poca vergüenza de su parte como es posible – dijo Sara -Si lo sé y eso no es lo peor. Tiene mi camafeo y no me lo devolverá a mí... solo se lo devolverá a Saint Tail -Tu camafeo… pero, tu necesitas tu camafeo para ser Saint Tail.  
-Él sabe quien soy Sara y me a pedido que St. Tail vaya a recuperar su camafeo y lo hará Sara no quería tener que Ricardo esta decisión pero lo hará... al menos no le daré el gusto de que lo sepa mucho tiempo tengo un plan muy bien trazado.  
-Esto será muy peligroso Mimi.  
-Lo sé Sara, pero debo hacerlo.  
¿Se lo dirás a Daniel?  
-Si Sara, fue una promesa y no puedo romperla.

Así al día siguiente en clases Mimi debía hacer llegar la nota a Daniel, no quería que nadie se enterara así que así lo hizo.

Daniel ¿podrías prestarme tu cuaderno de apuntes? es que no se cual es la tarea que nos dejaron ayer, por favor.  
-Claro, no hay problema.  
-Tomare el apunte y te lo devolveré enseguida- dio media vuelta y abrió el cuaderno y dijo muy suavemente – 1... 2... 3... - volteo suspicaz y le dijo – intentas jugarme una broma o de que se trata tu tarea.  
¿De que hablas?  
-De esto –abrió el cuaderno ante sus ojos y le mostró una nota y él la vio sorprendido.  
-Es... una nota de Saint Tail.

_Esta noche me robare el camafeo de Mimi Cardona de la casa de Ricardo del Valle a las 8:00 pm_

_St. Tail_

Mimi… tú eres la siguiente misión de Saint Tail.  
¡Pero como! – dijo Mimi tratando de poner cara de sorpresa -No entiendo de que se trata – dijo con verdadera curiosidad -Daniel ¿recuerdas a Ricardo del valle?  
-Es el muchacho que quería casarse contigo -Si el mismo, no se como entro a mi habitación y se robo un camafeo que es mío no vale realmente mucho pero tiene un gran valor sentimental¿pero como se pudo enterar ella de algo así?  
-No lo se pero lo voy a averiguar.

Así Mimi fue a casa de Ricardo a las 7:00 PM para despistar a Daniel y que le diera tiempo de poner en marcha su plan, cuando llego Ricardo la atendió enseguida y al hizo pasar a su biblioteca.

Sabia que vendrías -Muy bien Ricardo, tú ganas- dijo exhalando un largo y hondo suspiro – tienes razón yo soy... St. Tail.  
-Si-dijo él levantándose triunfal- lo sabía, yo sabía que tú eras St. Tail, sabia que tú eras mí destino ¡lo sabia!  
¿Que es lo que quiere a cambio de mi camafeo?  
-Veo que es muy importante para ti.  
-Si lo es.  
-Lo único que quiero saber es como haces para convertirte en St. Tail... no se como es que puedes cambiar de lo que eres esa chica tan dulce y tan linda a esa chica tan misteriosa y mística, quiero que me muestres como es que eres Mimi cardona y St. Tail al mismo tiempo.  
-Esta bien, pero necesito mi camafeo para, poder mostrarte eso.  
-Tómalo- lo saco de su chaqueta.  
-Pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie mucho menos a Daniel Astro Júnior.  
-Lo juro.  
-Muy bien – así que se hizo para atrás y dijo mientras caminaba a la espalda - 1….2….3... luces- las luces se apagaron y se quedaron en la semipenumbra.

_"Que La Luz Del Universo Me Guié Y Me Permita Hacer El Bien"_

_"1... 2. 3"_

Conforme- dijo cuando la transformación termino.  
-No se como haré para guardar este secreto.  
-Pues yo si- en ese momento tocaron la puerta con fuerza- ella sabía que era Daniel – espera un minuto Daniel ya casi término.  
¿Qué- dijo él afuera sorprendido eran solo las 7:40 pm. Ella le dijo que llegaría a las 8:00 pm – déjame entrar Siniestra.  
-Mírame fijamente Ricardo- le dijo y él lo hizo- porque será la única vez que lo hagas- entonces comenzó a mover su camafeo en forma de péndulo y decía despacio- tienes sueño, mucho sueño… tus párpados te pesan y quieres dormir… duerme, duerme… – Ricardo comenzó a cerrar sus ojos despacio y cuando callo en el trance ella le dijo-tu no me conoces, no sabes quien soy yo, desde este momento no recordaras quien soy yo, cuando yo truene mis dedos despertaras y seguirás estas ordenes y no recordaras nada de lo que has visto esta noche.

En ese momento Daniel hizo ceder la puerta y entro, ella aun estaba delante de Ricardo, en cuanto vio a Daniel ella brinco a aun ventana cercana y le dijo.

Justo a tiempo Daniel eres exacto como un reloj- le dijo con humorismo.  
-No eres justa llegaste muy temprano.  
-Solo quería llegar temprano a casa de Mimi Cardona no me gustaría despertar a tu linda amiga- ella volteó en señal de huida.  
-Espera, dime como supiste del robo esta vez Siniestra.  
-Bueno pues... estoy más cerca de ella y de ti de lo que te imaginas aunque tú no me puedas ver.  
-Espera no te vayas.  
-Descuida, esto ira directamente a las manos de su dueña- chasqueo los dedos y Ricardo despertó distrayendo a Daniel y ella se fue.

Al día siguiente Mimi tenia la coartada perfecta, cuando llego al salón de clases en la puesta la esperaba Daniel.

Hola Daniel -Mimi ¿la viste- le dijo ansiosamente- lograste verla viste a Saint Tail, me dijo que te devolvería tu camafeo, dime.  
-Si me lo devolvió, anoche escuche un golpeteo en la ventana y me asome y hay estaba trabado en la rama de un árbol delante de mi ventana, pero ella iba a lo lejos en unos globos.  
-Vaya, yo pensé que la verías mas de cerca.  
-Si, que lastima... oye Daniel ¿podrías hacerme un favor?  
¿Cual?  
-Si la puedes ver y hablar con ella dale las gracias de mi parte... sabes ahora creo que seria una lastima que la capturaras creo que ella es una buena persona.  
-Si lo se, yo opino lo mismo, pero es una ladrona la única manera en que no la tuviera que atrapar es que se detuviera.  
-Creo que tienes razón... Daniel – dijo un poco sonrojada.  
-Dime.  
-Solo quería decirte... Gracias por todo. Fuiste muy bueno conmigo el día que te encontré en el parque, muchas gracias.  
-No fue nada, para que son los amigos.

Ella se acerco y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco y luego lo volteo a ver.

Te deseo mucha suerte- dijo con verdadero ánimo.  
-Gracias, creo que voy a necesitarla- dijo aun sorprendido pero contento.

**Fin**

* * *

ok espero que les haya gustado por favor dejeme un review por favor por favor.

shia shen mimi chan


End file.
